En dehors de la carte
by Dracolule
Summary: En plein désert de Suna, un débat important a lieu pour l'avenir des ninjas. Seulement, pendant que les hauts seigneurs discutent, les ninjas doivent résoudre certains problèmes, tel un assassinat manqué, des faits étranges et une femme d'origine douteuse


En dehors de la carte  


Auteur : Dracolule

Source : Naruto

Résumé : Les Kages se réunissent à Suna pour discuter politique... C'est sans compter sur un assassinat raté, une disparition et une femme en provenance d'un village qui n'existe pas.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'Univers issu de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le petit mot de l'auteur : Et c'est ainsi que commence une nouvelle histoire dans le monde fantastique de Naruto... Parmi tant d'autres, c'est vrai. C'est ma première fic, et mon premier souci (en dehors du scénario) sera de ne pas faire du OoC (Out of Character), enfin pas trop. Un peu peut-être quand même... Je compte sur vous pour me dire tous problèmes que vous rencontrerez durant la lecture. Il ne faut pas oublier que les personnages principaux ont grandis et changés. Ah oui, je viens de me rappeler : tout commentaire sera le bienvenu, et je pense faire de temps en temps un "courrier des lecteurs" (s'il y en a bien sûr !). Bonne lecture ! Si vous aimez, la suite arrivera bientôt. Sinon, je prendrai le temps de m'améliorer avant d'écrire la suite. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop court...

Chapitre 1 :

La petite caravane avançait lentement à travers le désert en ce pays que l'on nomme "Pays du Vent", ledit vent balayant le sable en de doux tourbillons mais n'allégeant en rien le labeur des voyageurs sous le Soleil ardent. Leurs fronts étaient en sueur, leurs gorges étaient sèches et un léger goût de sable rendait leurs bouches pâteuses. À perte de vue s'étendent les dunes de sables, une mer de terre fine, ocres et jaunes jusqu'à l'horizon, ligne brutale et ondulante, limite du dôme du ciel pur. Au loin, se devinant à peine dans les environs de cette frontière, des plateaux rocheux surgissent de la mer éblouissante. Là-bas, au milieu de ces rocs géants érodés par les tempêtes et le temps, dans un de ces plateaux en forme de cercle creux se trouve le Village du Désert, le Village Caché de Suna. Un village que de nom, une ville de taille, et le siège d'un des plus grand pouvoir de cette époque mythique. Suna a été fondé il y a plusieurs siècles par une organisation shinobi dont le nom a été perdu et qui était alors en fuite, en exil volontaire. La raison de ce choix s'est aussi perdue dans le temps. D'un camp provisoire pour exilés, on allait assister à la naissance d'une des plus grandes puissances ninjas du monde, mais aussi la plus ancienne. Dirigée pendant deux siècles par cinq générations de Kazekage et ayant une puissance capable de défier toute armée assez folle pour s'enticher d'un combat contre ces combattants de l'ombre, le village était en constante rivalité avec les autres villages cachés. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car avant que le Soleil ne soit couché, tout les Kages, les "Ombres", autrement dit les cinq grands chefs de cet univers parallèle à toutes les manigances politiques, outil à double-tranchant, à la fois noble et invisible, seront réunis au même endroit pour sceller un pacte censé garantir désormais la paix, plus ou moins relative, entre ces cinq villages qui ne pourront plus se livrer à une guerre ouverte l'un à l'autre. Une occasion unique de rassembler tout les grands seigneurs, de rappeler les vieux pactes, de nouer de nouvelles alliances, de comploter de nouvelles trahisons, d'apprendre les secrets de l'ennemi et de faire la fête, avant de s'asseoir autour d'une table et de discuter de ce qui sera le garant, la garde contre les erreurs du passé. Mais la tension était à son comble dans les coeurs, et déjà les voyageurs se sentaient anxieux, craignants pour leurs vies et résolus à tout. La caravane était composée de trois chariots contenants vivres et bagages, menés chacun par deux chevaux de forte belle race. En tout, avec les conducteurs des chariots, onze personnes formaient cette longue ligne qui se découpait sur le fond du ciel alors que la femme blonde se trouvant en tête, sûrement le guide, descendait avec nombre volutes de poussières une dune en serrant la bride à un petit poney beige adapté à la région. Suivait alors un haut étalon tacheté mené par un homme en manteau blanc et rouge et portant fièrement un large chapeau des mêmes couleurs. Cet homme leva le nez vers le ciel sans nuages, soupira longuement avant de replonger son visage humide dans l'ombre bienfaisante du chapeau.

«Si je le pouvais, j'enlèverai ces fraques, ronchonna t-il.

- Justement, Hokage-sama, vous ne pouvez pas, puisque c'est une visite officielle, répondit patiemment un homme chevauchant à ses côtés. De toute façon, nous sommes presque arrivés.

- Il fait si chaud... Je vais mourir de déshydratation si ça continu. Ah, il va m'entendre le Kazekage ! Nous faire venir au plus fort de l'été, c'est vraiment...

- Hokage-sama... fit le second, exaspéré de la gaminerie de son supérieur.

- Oui, oui.

- Au fait, je voulais vous dire qu'à mon avis, continua l'homme d'un ton bas, ne venir qu'avec six ninjas comme escorte et trois serviteurs, ce n'est pas très suffisant quand on sait que tout les Kages seront présents. La sécurité ne sera sûrement pas optimale, et je crains que tout le monde ici présent ne ressente la même chose. Nous craignons pour votre vie.

- Aburame-san... J'ai à mes côtés non seulement les meilleurs ninjas du village, mais aussi des amis chers. N'ayez rien à craindre. Je vous fait confiance pour tout cela. Et puis surtout, le jeux en vaut la chandelle ! Bien que ce soit un voeux utopique de vouloir garantir une sorte de paix entre les villages, réussir ne serait-ce qu'à mettre tout le monde d'accord que les événements de ces dernières années n'ont été que des erreurs monumentales sera sûrement la meilleure des choses qui pourrait arriver en ce siècle.

- J'espère, Hokage-sama, j'espère. Mais comme vous le dites, c'est un voeux utopique.»

Pas tellement loin des cavaliers, devant une barrière rocheuse taillée en forme de grosses briques posées l'une sur l'autre, chacune plus petite que celle du dessous, et ouverte en son milieu par un étroit défilé, deux hommes et une femme discutaient. Sur leurs fronts brillaient nettement le bandeau ninja de Suna, une bande de tissu noire renforcée avec une plaque de métal sur laquelle était gravé le signe du village, un sablier avec un rectangle flottant juste au-dessus.

«Quand doit arriver la dernière délégation ? demanda la femme.

- Aujourd'hui même, répondit distraitement le plus âgé des hommes qui surveillait l'horizon.

- C'est celle venant de Konoha, n'est ce pas ? Comment font-ils pour mettre autant de temps à venir, s'interrogea le deuxième homme, nettement plus jeune.

- Étant le village le plus proche de Suna, Konoha no Kuni a été prévenu en dernier de la date de la réunion du Pacte, et malheureusement le Hokage avait une affaire urgente en court, continua celui qui surveille le désert.

- Quel genre d'affaires, Himizu-sensei ?

- Je ne sais pas, Natsu. Mais sûrement quelque chose qui devait être réglé avant les débats pour le Pacte.

- Au fait, vous croyez que le Hokage est bel homme ? J'ai envie de tester ce fameux "pouvoir de séduction" que je posséderais et dont Natsu fait si grand cas, dit la femme en souriant d'une manière sournoise.

- Anee-san, s'il te plaît arrête, ne remet pas ça sur le plateau, je t'ai dit que m'a langue avant fourché, fit l'intéressé d'un ton désolé en se recouvrant le visage de sa main.

- J'adore quand tu m'appelle "grande soeur" ! répondit la femme en ricanant.

- J'y peux rien si tu t'appelle Anee, espèce d'idiote !»

L'homme se nommant Himizu et qui continuait de regarder l'horizon sans tenir compte des deux jeunes se chamaillant devait avoir la trentaine. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille tombaient en de multiples mèches devant son bandeau frontal et son visage carré. Ses yeux jaunes exprimaient le sentiment du devoir à accomplir et ses bras croisés sur son torse musclé complétaient ce tableau du ninja obéissant et efficace. L'autre homme, qui se nommait Natsu, son bandeau de Suna attaché tel un brassard à son bras gauche, avait les cheveux blonds et bouclés et un visage enfantin aux yeux verts. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. La femme, Anee, était étrangement accoutrée pour une kunoichi, car elle portait une robe blanche tout simple avec un petit décolleté s'ouvrant sur sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux blancs et raides lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux bleus semblaient sourire sans cesse. Blanche des cheveux aux pieds, elle semblait faite de neige, étrange dans cet environnement caniculaire. Seul le bandeau frontal apportait une touche de couleur. Elle semblait aussi plus âgée que Natsu, mais pas beaucoup plus.

Les insultes que nous pourrions qualifier "d'habituelles" ayant été échangées, Anee tenta de donner un coup sur la tête de Natsu qui sauta sur le côté pour éviter. Alors la femme se mit à courir, à une vitesse plus élevée dont on aurait pu la croire capable en voyant ses habits, après le jeune homme qui sautait dans tout les sens en rigolant. Soudain, elle sortit un maillet en bois de nulle part et tenta de le cogner en faisant de large mouvements de bras, avec quelques succès. Tandis que Anee poursuivait Natsu, Himizu n'avait cessé de veiller, les bras croisés. Soudain, il se retourna, attrapa les deux ninjas qui se courraient l'un après l'autre par le col, les souleva de terre et les posa à son côté. Puis, ceux-ci soudainement calmes, il leur attrapa la tête et leur tourna vers une certaine chose à peine visible dans la brume d'air chaud de l'horizon.

«Les voilà. Natsu, va prévenir le comité.

- Ossu ! dit-il en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de poussière.»

La caravane déchargeait et les cavaliers mettaient pied à terre en face de l'ouverture. Une délégation de ninjas du désert arriva pour aider et escorter le Hokage. Sur un rebord, un peu plus haut, Himizu surveillait la scène d'un air professionnel. À ses côtés, Anee voyait celà d'un air plutôt enjoué.

«Dites, dites, Himizu-sensei, vous connaissez Konoha ? Y ètes vous déjà allé ?

- Oui, pour une mission diplomatique.

- C'était comment ?

- Grand, vert, agréable.

- Et vous connaissez ces ninjas, là, qui accompagnent le Hokage ?

- Peu.

- Dites, dites !

- Très peu... Assez du moins pour savoir que les deux personnes aux pupilles blanches font parti du clan Hyûga, des possesseurs du Byakugan. On ignore les propriétés de cet oeil, alors ne me le demande pas, rajouta t-il vivement en voyant que la jeune fille allait encore poser une question.»

Sous leurs yeux, regardants autour d'eux avec un air plutôt rébarbatif pour certains, faussement désintéressé pour d'autres, mettaient pieds à terre une femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus, une autre brune dont les cheveux étaient rassemblés sous un large chapeau et les deux membres du clans Hyûga, un homme et une femme. Assis contre la roue d'un chariot, un jeunot aux cheveux noirs dessinait tranquillement sur un rouleau tandis qu'un autre brun restait à cheval, donnant des ordres d'un ton assuré derrière ses lunettes de soleil, aux côtés de celui qui devait être le Hokage, d'après ses habits.

«Hé bé, sont pas l'air si terribles, déclara Natsu en atterrissant aux côtés d'Himizu.

- Ne jamais juger sur les apparences, Natsu.»

En bas, le Hokage regardait autour de lui d'un air attendrit. «Ah, ça fait longtemps, pensait-il.» Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, entouré par ses gardes, et avança dans l'ombre bienfaisante vers l'autre bout du défilé en laissant soin aux serviteurs de régler les détails, comme le logement.

«Dites moi, Temari-san.

- Qu'y a t-il ? répondit la femme aux cheveux jaunes qui se trouvait à ses côtés, celle qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici.

- Il n'y a pas encore eu des problèmes, je veux dire avec les ninjas de Kiri no Kuni ?

- Non, ils n'ont pas fait de vagues pour une fois.

- Si seulement ils oubliaient leur rancoeur contre nous et pouvaient oublier un instant notre existence.

- Vous ne le pensez pas sérieusement.

- Non, c'est vrai. Si on avait envahi mon village, je ne l'oublierais certainement pas, continua t-il en se tenant le menton d'un air pensif.

- Vous ne comptez pas faire rentrer vos troupes ?

- Hélas non, pas pour le moment... C'est une des nombreuses questions que nous aborderons je suppose.»

Juste à la sortie du défilé, une personne attendait le petit groupe. Cette personne avait des cheveux couleur rouge cardinal et dans son dos une gigantesque gourde formée de deux bulles de sable reliées entre elles. Arrivé devant cette personne, le groupe s'arrêta.

«Le Kazekage vient m'accueillir en personne ? Quel honneur ! déclara le Hokage en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ca fait très longtemps, Gaara.

- Soit le bienvenu à Suna no Kuni, Hokage Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto»

Les couloirs du Palais du Kazekage, le plus vieux bâtiment de Suna, résonnaient des pas de nombreux shinobis vaquants à leurs occupations. Natsu marchait en lisant un rouleau, se demandant si ce rapport du sud n'était pas une mauvaise blague lorsqu'une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. En se retournant, il put voir qu'il s'agissait d'Anee.

«Hé Natsu, t'es au courant des dernières directives venants du conseil ?

- Non, mais écoute plutôt ça : d'étranges agissement dans... lit-il sur le parchemin.

- M'en fiche de tes agissements, on a ordre de faire passer ces directives de bouche à oreille, alors laisse moi te les dire, interrompit Anee.

- D'accord...

- Gaara-sama étant en très bon termes avec le Hokage, lui et sa suite seront logés au Palais, contrairement aux autres seigneurs qui logent en-dehors dans des villas -surveillées- que l'on leur a alloué. Mais le conseil est inquiet pour diverses raisons...

- Nos visiteurs pourront se promener librement dans le château et ils ont peur qu'ils se mettent à fouiner ?

- Oui, le conseil pense qu'ils pourraient s'approcher de certains secteurs qu'on leur a interdit, ce n'est pas à négliger. En raison des règles de politesse, ils n'auront pas à avoir une escorte tant qu'ils ne sortent pas du château. Donc, nous, autrement dit tout les ninjas qui ont des affaires dans le bâtiment, allons devoir les surveiller discrètement si nous sommes en leur présence et, si possible, ne jamais les laisser seuls en dehors de leurs appartements.

- Je suppose que Gaara-sama et Baki-sama se sont opposés à ça, mais que peuvent-ils faire face à tout le conseil...

- Himizu-sensei était le seul à ne pas avoir pris position, dans cette affaire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas... Anee-san, comme tu es spécialiste de l'espionnage, tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus sur ces ninjas de Konoha ?

- J'ai reçu des rapports tout frais... Alors, le Hokage se nomme Uzumaki Naruto, mais on ignore sa spécialité. Les ninjas qui l'accompagnent sont tous des jounins. Celui au lunettes "cools", Aburamo, euh non Aburame Shino, est une sorte d'éleveur d'insectes, des insectes spéciaux vivants grâce au chakra. La femme au grand chapeau se nomme Tenten et est une kunoichi spécialisée dans le combat à distance avec des armes. Les Hyûga, Hinata et Neji, sont cousins, font parti du plus puissant clan de Konoha, qui compte sur une aptitude secrète de leurs yeux qui leur permettent de voir les canaux de chakra. Haruno Sakura, celle qui a les cheveux bizarres, semble très bien maîtriser son chakra, à la micro-goutte près, aussi bien pour l'attaque que pour la médecine. C'est une médic-kunoichi. Mais pour Sai, je sais vraiment pas, il fait que dessiner et pourtant il n'y pas de survivants pour témoigner après un combat. Mon informateur a gaspillé quelques mercenaires afin de découvrir ses jutsus, pour rien.

- Tu te débrouille mieux d'habitude, reine des espions, ironisa le jeune homme.

- J'ai quand même quelque chose ! Tout les ninjas de l'escorte ont 21 ans, comme le Hokage, excepté Hyûga Neji qui en a 22.

- Ils sont quasiment tous de la même génération ?

- Exact. Des amis d'enfance, confirma t-elle. Aucun "sensei" parmi eux, étrange je dirais. Au fait, que dit le rouleau ?

- C'est un message de mes "amis" du sud, ils ont été témoins de choses bizarres, tels des tempêtes de sable de couleur bleu et des destructions de maisons par des sangliers géants.

- Hein ? fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je vais envoyer quelques chûnins pour vérifier leurs dires, pas la peine d'affaiblir la garde du village. Avec tout ces étrangers qui rôdent dans nos murs... J'ai des gages à distribuer pour certains idiots qui ont fait des bêtises, ça tombe bien. Voilà une punition toute trouvée.»

Un peu plus loin, quelques étages plus hauts, Ten-ten déballait ses affaires. Sa chambre, comptant dans les appartements du Hokage, était grande et avait des murs couleur sable et un mobilier plutôt simple : quatre chaises, une table, deux armoires, un futon et un paravent. Son large chapeau en tissu beige recouvrait la moitié de la table. Huit tatamis occupaient le centre du sol de la pièce. Comme décorations, une carte du monde richement ouvragée et quelques tapisseries rappelant des légendes populaires du désert. Comme l'eau est rare, si elle veut se laver elle devra aller aux bains publics qui se trouvent au sous-sol du château. Néanmoins, elle était plutôt heureuse d'avoir cette chambre, car tout un mur était remplacé par une baie vitrée dominant le village. Une vue des plus agréables. Surtout qu'elle aime avoir cette impression d'espace, elle trouvait ça "géant". Ouvrant ses fontes, elle se mit en devoir de ranger ses rouleaux bien en ordre sur une étagère, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

«Entrez ! cria t-elle alors qu'elle hésitait sur l'ordre entre deux rouleaux.»

Elle ne vit pas qui entra, mais entendit des petits pas dans son dos. Se retournant, elle constata qu'en face d'elle se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses yeux étaient blancs et elle portait son bandeau de Konoha autour du cou. Ses vêtements étaient à dominance blanc et noir et elle souriait sans réelle raison apparente, ses mains jointes dans le dos.

«Ho, Hinata-chan.

- Tu es bien installée, Ten-chan ?

- Comme tu vois...»

Elle fit un large geste de la main en désignant la chambre. Tenten avait les cheveux bruns-fonçés coiffés en deux petits chignons. Son bandeau frontal brillant était à moitié recouvert par le reste de ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs pétillaient au milieu de son visage rond souriant. Habillée en de multiples couleurs, elle semblait aimer être en cet endroit.

«Je range mes "quelques" armes, continua t-elle.

- Bien... Euh, Ten-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te rappelle ta promesse ?

- Oui... répondit-elle en soupirant. Je te l'ai promis, je n'attirerai pas l'attention, je ne créerai pas de scandale et caetera... Je n'ai pas envie de choquer la moitié de la population, comme à Konoha...

- Ah, dit Hinata en souriant, rassurée.»

Il y a eu un blanc, pendant lequel Tenten regarda fixement la jeune femme aux yeux blancs, d'un air qui indiquait un léger agacement.

« Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Euh... En fait, euh... commença Hinata d'un ton gêné.

- Hinata...

- Euh, je voulais savoir si tu savais où se trouvait les bains ! termina t-elle vivement.

- Hinata, tu aurais pu le demander à un garde.

- Mais c'est que je... murmura t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

- Mais c'est que tu n'oses pas. Allez viens !»

La kunoichi prit la deuxième par la main et l'entraîna vers la porte malgré les protestations plutôt aigus de celle-ci. L'ouvrant à la volée, elle arriva dans un large couloir. Elle avisa des ninjas passant par là qui portaient le bandeau de Suna et qui discutaient entre eux.

«Excusez-moi !»

Les deux ninjas, un homme aux cheveux blonds et une femme tout en blanc, s'arrêtèrent et portèrent leur attention sur les deux étrangères.

«Excusez-moi, pourriez vous nous indiquer la voie des bains ?

- Les bains ?... Euh, Nastu-san, s'il te plaît... répondit la femme en ayant l'air pas très à l'aise.

- Pour vous rendre aux bains, prenez ce couloir dans cette direction, descendez les grands escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée, prenez la porte jaune et descendez les escaliers avec un poisson dessiné au-dessus, fit l'homme en pointant le doigt vers le bout du couloir par-dessus son épaule.»

Tenten les remercia chaleureusement. Puis, toujours tenant la main d'Hinata, elle suivit les indications d'un pas vif. Ils traversèrent divers corridors, et personne ne prêta attention à elles, du moins Tenten le pensait.

«Ten-chan ?»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, bien décidée à ne pas céder face à la réserve habituelle d'Hinata, qui sûrement voulait qu'elle lui lâche la main.

«Ten-chan ? insista Hinata. C'est étrange...»

Elles descendirent un grand escalier de bois qui s'enroulait autour d'un pilier d'ébène et croisèrent un groupe de shinobis qui semblèrent ne pas leur prêter attention.

«Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

- Quoi donc ? répondit finalement Tenten, curieuse.

- Les ninjas de Suna... Ils nous observent.

- Bien sûr, comment veux-tu qu'ils réagissent, nous sommes en leur village, en leur territoire, et c'est normal qu'ils se méfient.

- Oui mais...

- Et puis viens, allons nous laver, j'ai sacrement envie de me débarrasser de toute cette poussière. Et puis je me demande si tu as suivis mes conseils pour la beauté de la peau. Faut dire que tu te plaignais de ces étranges tâches au dessus du...»

Elle continua de deviser sur le chemin qui devait mener à une détente bien méritée.

Revenons au point de départ des deux femmes. Quelques pièces plus loin, dans une chambre plus ou moins identique à celle de Tenten, mais décorée avec beaucoup de goût, un bruit étrange et continu se faisait entendre, mélange de gargouillis, d'aspiration mouillée et rapide, de petits gémissements contents et de bruits de mouvement rapides. De l'autre côté d'une légère palissade de papier séparant la pièce en deux, sur un fûton, une ombre recourbée de profil s'agitait, même plus, s'acharnait une ombre nettement plus petite qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le plaisir peut parfois s'obtenir de façon solitaire, comme le faisait en ce moment le chef du village de Konoha, avec les mêmes commentaires que ceux d'un petit adolescent goûtant pour la première fois à cela :

«Que c'est bon les ramens !»

Baguettes en mains, les pâtes filaient à toute vitesse dans sa bouche avide. Inattentif aux alentours, tout occupé à son activité, l'image même du seigneur se sachant en sécurité. Soudain, un fin senbon piqua à travers la pièce, transperça le papier et transperça de même la tête de l'ombre de l'autre côté. Pendant quelques secondes, tout continua comme avant, avec les mêmes bruits. Puis une voix s'éleva, alors que Naruto continuait de manger en toute gourmandise.

«T'es trop nul. C'est pas une baguette pointue qui pourra faire des dégâts.»

Les mains et les pieds de l'assassin, accroché au mur au dessus d'une petite fenêtre tel une araignée, perdirent soudain leur adhérence. D'un mouvement de rein, celui-ci put quand même atterrir sur ses pieds, sans que cela change quelque chose à la situation. Encerclé, il était encerclé par une douzaine de personnes exactement semblables au Hokage, dont l'une assis sur le rebord de l'ouverture lui bloquait la sortie. Ses yeux noirs regardait vite autour de lui, et ce n'était que pour aller d'un Naruto menaçant à un autre Naruto menaçant.

«Alors, petit, qui est ton maître ? dit l'un.

- Kiri sûrement, continua l'autre.

- Parle ou je te confie à mes suivants, termina un troisième.»

Cherchant autour de lui une issue, mais admettant finalement qu'il n'y en avait pas, l'assassin alors croqua quelque chose dans sa bouche. Et quelque secondes plus tard, il s'écroula au sol.

«Pfu, du poison, comme d'hab'.

- Un lâche...

- Ou plutôt un pion sacrifiable.»

Quatre Naruto soulevèrent alors le corps du défunt et l'emportèrent hors de la chambre tandis que les autres disparaissaient en une nuée de fumée. De l'autre côté du papier, le Hokage posa son bol en soupirant.

«Décidément, ça commence bien...»


End file.
